SPD: The Continuing Saga
by Power Within
Summary: TWO NEW RANGERs. One the Daughter of Trini, Yellow Ranger, the other a mysterious fugitive of the planetary goverment paying back her dues to the people. A New Enemy and somehow all 3 are connected. Turn Wrote with Bobtherandomguy.
1. Shifting Harts Pt1

SPD: The Continuing Saga

Episode One

Shifting Harts

Commander Sky Tate was at his desk, when he received a call from the ECIA (Earth Central Intelligence Agency). The voice on the phone responded urgently, "Mr. Tate we are in need of the services of Space Patrol Delta-Earth." "And how can we be of service to the planet Earth?" Sky replied, mystified. The gravelly voice responded urgently, "On of our wards has escaped custody and may be of danger to the general populace."

Sky was puzzled but accepted this. "I would ask that you send all available information on that ward to help us contain him or her." "I'm sorry Mr. Tate, but all information on said person is of confidential nature and any attempt to allow access those notes could compromise global security."

Sky was further confused. "Very well sir, but if there is anything non-confidential that could help..." "Very well Mr. Tate our Subject is female, approximately 18 years old, Brown hair, Brown eyes she is 5'5" tall and weighs 125 lbs."

Sky thanked the man and asked who would be coming to pick the ward upon containment. The phone just cut off leaving Sky alone and bewildered. "Interesting." He called for Dr Manx. There was no answer, and he realized that Dr. Manx had taken the job at Headquarters out of loyalty to Supreme Commander Cruger. Boom was now in Charge of her Department.

Bridge comes in and starts rattling off almost incoherently about the year 2007 and being part of a different team of former rangers. "What the... slow down Bridge. Start from the beginning. Where have you been again? And what is this about other Rangers?"

"Alright see I was just sitting around, eating my buttery" -wiggles fingers- "toast and next thing I know I'm at Stonehenge and I met 4 other rangers. The strange thing is I think I met one of them before, but that's not the point. Anyway, the current team at the time, the Overdrive Rangers had lost their connection to the morphing grid; so the 5 of us were summoned to defeat a gathering of the ranger's enemies by the son of 2 former ranger enemies."

"Ok, I see. I want a full report on my desk by 1800 hrs. In the meantime you have two assignments. The first is to of course make a full B-Squad. Do you have ideas in mind?" Bridge stuttered, "Who would have thought that I would need to find 2 replacements for myself?"

"Well you need at least one soon. The other assignment is that the ECIA has asked for our services in capturing one of their wards that has escaped from their custody and may be a danger to the public." Bridge responded, "I'll get the girls and we will check out C-Squad." "Oh and Bridge, just between you and me…"

Bridge noticed that Sky seemed hesitant. "You can tell me anything, Commander Tate." "The ECIA was rather... tightlipped about the ward that escaped. Something to do with global security... Something fishy there. Anything you find, bring to me." Bridge got serious "You know I don't like to use my abilities like that." "I don't mean your powers. Just anything else." "Affirmative." Bridge left the room.

Bridge walked over to the room, the girls, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, the Yellow Ranger and Sydney "Syd" Drew, the Pink Ranger share. He proceeded to knock on the door. "Come in." Z called. "Oh hey, Bridge." "What's going on, Big Red?" asked Syd. Bridge responded. "Sky said it's time to pick the rest of the team, so I'm going to go check on the C-Squad." "Ok, we'll go with you." Z said, as she and Syd got up to go."One more thing though" Bridge says as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"What is it?" Syd asked - she loved secrets. "Sky seems worried it seems a secret agency from the government contacted him we have a mission to capture an escaped ward of theirs." Z looked amazed. "What Secret agency?" Bridge tried to remember. "it was like ACE or something like that." "ACE? Never hear of it." Syd said. "Nor have I." Z said. "I know of the EFBI, the ECIA, the ENSA, and even the EMIB but not ACE." Bridge responded "Well, we can ask Sky later as for now..." he opened the door. "Its time to pick some new rangers."

In the Holodeck training room, the Rangers had assembled the C-Squad and D-Squad. Among the cadets was Kimnara "Heart" Sinai. Bridge spoke in a clear voice not often used by the young man. "As I am sure you know I am Bridge Carson, Red Ranger for Space Patrol Delta-Earth." A large applause was heard. "As I am sure you may know due to events that have occurred internallym in the last few years our active team is down to only 3 members. Myself, Z, and Syd. We are in need of 2 additional cadets and we shall see if any of you have the skills to help defend the world as Power Rangers, Defenders of the Earth."

The training began with fighting ordinary minimal level car thieves and progressed. Bridge looks over to Syd, "Sure brings back memories don't it." "Yeah, it does," she said, as one Cadet Kimnara "Heart" Sinai threw a Krybot across the room. Bridge stopped the simulation. Z just stared. "What the?"

Bridge looked to Z and then to Syd, "Who is that girl?" Syd looked down at her clipboard then up at the girl. "Oh that would explain it..." She trailed off. She looked up at Bridge's questioning look. "What? Oh. She's Kimnara 'Heart' Sinai, daughter of SPD Ambassador Trini Kwan-Sinai, former UN Ambassador, former Peace-talker and original Yellow Power Ranger of Earth."

Bridge was speechless as he jumped down from his podium. "Well if she is that good, and she has genetic strength from her mother being a Ranger… I say she's in," voted Z. "I'm calling Sky." "Shouldn't he already know about her?" Syd wondered.

Bridge actually thought about that for a second. "Wait I have been in charge of the cadets since I was the green ranger. How come I never noticed her? How long has she been here?" Syd looked down at her notes. "Since the day before Omni hit Earth. That's a good excuse." Bridge stands there, "Very curious, I didn't know we had been taking applicants at the time." Z looked startled. Syd shook her head. "We weren't. She was an exception, since her mother served as a teenager."

The trio walked over to the young woman. "So, Kimnara is it?" "I prefer to be called Heart, but yes." Bridge responded "We have an offer for you, should you be willing to accept it." "What is it?" Heart asked. Bridge responded. "As I am sure you are aware we have 2 open slots for Cadets, to join the Ranger Team. We believe your skills far surpass those of your peers." Z smiled. "And we would like you to take one of those spots." "I definitely accept," Heart eagerly said.

"Excellent." The young Red Ranger said. "The empty spots are Blue and…" he added in a proud tone, "Green." Z nodded. "But your color is for Commander Tate to decide." "Yes the commander is quiet. Just he knows the reasons, why certain people deserve certain colors." Bridge said before stepping back to the podium and dismissing the remaining cadets.

The Alarms went off.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Shifting Harts Pt2

SPD: The Continuing SAGA

Episode 2

Shifting Harts Pt. 2

Inside Commander Tates Office, Bridge stood in front of his longtime friend, former teammate and current boss. "Sir, this is Cadet Sinai. She displayed the best skills in the simulation combat." "Ah yes, I have heard of you. Heart, I believe it is you like to be called. Take this morpher. Sorry there isn't more time. Bridge, the thing I discussed with you earlier has happened. The ECIA has chased their ward into New Tech City. Innocents are now in danger."

Bridge snapped his fingers "Yeah that's what it was the ECIA not the ACE." He looked around, "Oh Right." He took out his morpher. "SPD Emergency!" The others followed. After morphing and jumping in their various vehicles, (Heart became Blue Ranger) they moved out, and Z explained the ECIA to Bridge. "The ECIA stands for Earth Central Intelligence Agency. It basically does for Earth what the old CIA did for the USA." Bridge nodded trying to be convincing, "I know who they are." Z knew he didn't, but let it pass.

They came upon the fight. Bridge hopped off his Red Motorcycle. "Okay guys, Sky says she's dangerous." Just as he said that, five government men were thrown his way. They looked in the direction they had been thrown from, and saw a girl their own age, in what once had been a green uniform jumpsuit, but now had been ripped to shreds from what looked like years of wear and tear. Her eyes had a hard, cold, look to them.

Bridge looked around, "She doesn't look so bad. I don't get it." She looked at him and spat. "More disgusting dominants? I'll stop you somehow." Bridge took out his SPD Badge. "Space Patrol Delta Defenders of Earth." He then posed stupidly heroic. The girl sneered at him. "More like conquerers of Earth." Bridge scratched his helmet quizzically. "No. I think you have us confused with someone else. We're Power Rangers."

"Working with those guys? I don't think so." She made as if to attack him, but hesitated. "You don't want to hurt us" Bridge says calmly. "And why not?" _I don't hurt people who don't get in my way. I just don't want to __be __used as a weapon anymore_ She thought and that thought slipped through to Bridge. Bridge demorphed and walked up to her."Who said anything about using you as a weapon? We want to help right guys?"

Z was confused. "Ok what just happened?" "Who did say anything about that?" asked Syd. Heart just stood there. "Did you just read my mind?" asked the girl. Bridge blushed. "Oh...I am so sorry I never meant to do that."

The girl's eyes glowed green. They came upon the fight. Bridge hopped off his red motorcycle. "Ok, Guys, Sky says she's dangerous." Just as he said that 5 government men were thrown his way. "Guys I just got a feeling of Deja Vu must have been from my dream never eat hot fudge on pizza." Bridge said, laughing. The girl stepped forth. _Can you hear my thoughts?_

Bridge looked cluelessly at the young girl "What do you mean can I hear your thoughts? I can hear you speak." _My mouth isn't moving though._ Bridge stared blankly through his Visor, "Stupid Genetic Powers! I am so Sorry." _I have a genetic power too. How did you receive yours? _"Well before I was born my parents and the parents of my colleagues worked at Space Patrol Delta developing the first SPD Ranger Powers their genes were mutated causing us each to be born with an extra ability."

_By choice?_"Well we didn't choose the powers they just sort of happened." _No I mean; did your parents work there by choice? And please, if you can, speak through thoughts; the Government men are getting suspicious._

Bridge concentrated hard to speak through his thoughts. _Yeah, I mean they were recruited to help on the project and it was all classified__ but if they__ didn't want to have worked there__ then I never would have gotten their permission to come to the acad__e__my_

_Tell me or show__ me__ something of your time at SPD, some that will tell me what SPD stands for. _ Meanwhile Syd, Z and Heart were wondering what was going on and the Government men were starting to get edgy.

_Bridge __thought__ of a collection of his time at SPD showing when he first arrived and became friends with __Syd__ and Sk__y, Working as a D-squad cadet, w__atching the mighty A-Squad battle monsters and wishing it was him, finally becoming a Power Ranger himself, meeting Z and Jack, Sam joining the team, locating and battling A-Squad, being named Blue Ranger, attending Birdie__'__s retirement, Morphing into the Red Ranger for the first time to take on some bank robbers, and then just a collection of scenes f__rom picnics and __lightball__ games._

_I __see. You and your Team are truly unique people, Bridge. _Her eyes glowed green. They came upon the fight. Bridge hopped off his red motorcycle. "Ok, Guys, Sky says she's dangerous." Just as he said that 5 government men were thrown his way.

Bridge looked at the men who are almost inches away after he almost got landed on, "What just happened?" "Aren't you supposed to be helping us Rangers? She's beating the crap out of us." _Bridge._The girl came and knelt before him hands raised for handcuffs. _My name is __Kintora_

Bridge was very confused, "Why do I feel like I know you." He proceeded to handcuff her. _Do not tell anyone unless I give you leave to, what I am about to show you._ She then showed him her memories of the first 3 timelines. Bridge remained quiet though he continued handcuffing her he then once again demorphed.

Heart asked Z and Syd in a side conversation, "Does it always happen like this?" Z didn't answer. Syd shook her head. "If it did they wouldn't need us."

Bridge began walking over to the authorities. _Bridge, what are you doing? SPD could be brought down as criminal if you go against them._ Bridge spoke loudly and clearly. "We have orders to capture this girl, however according to SPD guidelines 43.12-B all criminals are required to be transported to the Space Patrol Delta headquarters in the nearest proximity. After speaking to Commander Tate, we should be able to return your ward to you. I am sorry but there are no exceptions."

_Thank you._ She thought as the government men scowled but accepted his answer. _You must have some sort of trick up your sleeve. I don't know what it is._Bridge turned to face his team. "Heart, use your morpher to contain the captive, till we get back to headquarters"

_W__haaa_"Judgment Mode: You are accused of being a danger to the citizens of New Tech City. You are found... Not Guilty?" Bridge said clearly, "The morpher is never wrong, you are clearly not guilty of any true crimes, however it is still necessary to bring you along." He thought hard to Kintora, _I'm sorry this is a necessary step._

_Understood.__ I trust you. Remember that my trust is not easily earned and once broken, is rarely re__-__earned._

_Several mi__nutes later as the group traveled back to SPD Headquarters…_

Syd looked uncomfortable as she asked, "So what happens now?" Bridge was not listening to Syd and was telling a story about his days as a D-Squad cadet. It was about the Hazing that went along with it."And then next thing I know I'm being chased by a bunch of vicious aliens, but then it just turned out to be Sky and a couple of his C-Squad friends playing a joke. Who would have thought that Sky and I would turn out as friends?"

Kintora nodded. "Who is this Sky and is he still like this?" As the group arrived in front of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, the Commander of SPD Earth was standing outside with no emotion on his face. "Sir, I would like to speak with you in private along with the suspect." Bridge said calmly.

Sky nodded in agreement, "Of course. Cadets Delgado, Drew and Sinai you are dismissed I recommend you find a way to bond as a group." Z, Syd, and Heart saluted him and left. _Bridge do you trust him with your life?__I would trust him with the fate of the galaxy at its whole he's my best friend__Very Well._

Bridge looked to Sky. "Sir, this is Kintora. She not only was stated by the Morpher to be not guilty of any crime but also has a genetic ability. I think that is why the ECIA were determined to keep her in captivity. We have to protect her, they don't seem right." "There is a lot more to it than that, Bridge. You've only hit the tip of the iceberg." Kintora said quietly.

Sky tried to tell Bridge. "Cadet, this is a highly irregular manner of interrogation" Bridge responded, "I realize that but it can't be helped." _Bridge, are you part of the team that save the world from __Grumm__ last year?_

_Ya__ so were Sky, __Syd__ and Z_Kintora's eyes went wide. _Bridge, what if I told you Earth is in danger again, but this time, its very government is infiltrated?_

_We are in danger from our own government oh great now who is going to financially back SPD Earth_Kintora looked away._ What of Rangers of the Past?_

_Well I don't know how to contact them__ I mean dealing wi__th Time Travel is __dangerous,__ there__ are all kinds of bad things that could happen_

_Why not contact them in the present? Is not your Blue Ranger the daughter of the Original Yellow Ranger?_

_Well yeah and Sky was also the son of a deceased Former Ranger and Z is too but I really don't know if we should_Sky looks at the deep concentration then commented, "I wonder if Cruger ever had interrogations like this."

Kintora looked down. She showed Bridge telepathic images of her mother, of what happened to her mother those years her mother was gone. She showed Bridge what these creatures did to achieve their goals what they had tried to used her to do, what they had used her to do - what she had undone and why she left their side and how she knew of Heart...

Bridge got angry seeing all these bad things happen to someone so innocent and familiar looking. _Bridge, they are killing former rangers and if we don't stop them... well we need all the help we can get... let me help you anyway I can!__Kimberly Hart, Wesley Collins, and Danny Delgado.__ Who will be next? __Trini__ Kwan-Sinai was supposed to be on that list, but I __stopped it, and now I'm a fugiti__ve. Will you let there be other__s?_

_-__I'll try to convince Sky__ maybe call up Jack and __Cruger__ for help for old time sakes__. W__e will save Heart__'__s mom and the others__Most of the former rangers aren't even on file to us though they kept their identities so secret. We are aware of the Rangers from Angel Grove thanks to the __Astro__ Rangers help with SPD's founding. _

_Any rangers who have teamed up have mostly refused to generally tell any information on their adventures. However if we can locate Dr. Thomas Oliver he may be the key to gathering rangers_

_-__I left a note for Heart's mom four years ago. It was the least I could do.__I notice__d__ afterwards she had security beefed up. Whether because of me or the note I don't know, but so much the better._Sky wondered aloud. "Hey, Bridge? Care to fill me in?" Bridge looked over to Kintora for approval. Kintora nodded.

Bridge began explaining. "Someone in the government is trying to kill all the former power rangers. Kintora has reason to believe they have killed Daniel Delgado, the Black Wild Force Ranger, Kimberly Hart the original Pink Ranger, and ordered the death of," he gulped, "Red Time Force Ranger and First SPD Red Wesley Collins and are now after original yellow ranger and mother of Heart, Trini Kwan-Sinai." Sky looked on with a grief stricken face, and tears in his eyes, trying to hide them from the occupants of the room.

Kintora looked at the Commander. "Sir, there is a force, attempting a silent invasion. Four years ago, they ordered me to kill Trini Kwan Sinai and her daughter Heart. I ... well they are alive today and I am a fugitive for that. But they will also send an open attack at some point... you need to be ready. How can I help?"

Sky holding back tears, "Locate any former power rangers on Earth that you can; we need to transport them here for protection. For now you are also under our protection. Cadet Carson, do not allow the rest of the building to find out. For now we shall pass it off as a gathering of Rangers for a festival of some sorts." Bridge nods and turns towards Kintora "We will protect you." "Thank you." _Bridge, who is your Green Ranger?__Just curious._

_-__Well at the moment we don't have one__. T__he color is too important to me and I haven__'__t found a good successor yet__. - __What are the requirements?__ - W__ell let__'__s see__ Green rangers are known for their loyalty to the team__. W__hen they are one of the base 5 rangers they typically act as third in command. __B__asically we__ I mean greens can be kind of a wild card ranger_

_-__ I don't about third in command, but I'm a good fighter. I'm loyal to you Bridge, and you're the leader of the team, and I am also loyal to Heart. I don't know the others yet. I also have Time Shifts as a genetic power. I'm game if you are._

_-__I have to take it up with the chain of command__. – Okay. _Bridge turned to Sky. "I have a request to grant Kintora use of the Green Ranger Powers, for the time being, Sir." _Bridge, didn't two street kids become Rangers last year?_Sky looked very disapproving but responded, "Miss Kintora, I must speak with Bridge alone, if you would wait outside for a minute."

_Yeah Jack and Z__; t__hey serv__ed loyally and I think Sky will__ take that into account_

Kintora nodded and left. Much arguing commenced between the two most important people in SPD Earth. Sky bringing up they shouldn't try to pick a fight yet. With Bridge countering that how much longer could it take for them to go after other rangers? Eventually after 10 minutes Bridge walked out of the office with a SPD License in his gloved hand.

Bridge walked over to Kintora "I would like to present you with this Delta Morpher, you are now SPD's Green Ranger." "Thank you."


	3. General Vengeance

SPD: The Continuing SAGA

Episode 3

General Vengeance

In a seemingly abandoned factory, a large horned creature known only as Rhinox was attacking machinery. "Halt! SPD!" Called three female voices at once. The SPD Rangers stood proudly staring down the monster. "And who's gonna stop me?"\

Bridge, who was wearing his Red ranger suit stood in front of his team and yelled "1, SPD Red." Heart, who wore Blue called, "2, SPD BLUE." Kintora, who wore Green, called, "3, SPD Green." Z, who wore Yellow, called, "4, SPD Yellow." Syd, who wore Pink, called, "5, SPD, Pink." "Defenders of the Universe Space Patrol Delta!" The Red Ranger yelled.

"Yadda yadda yadda!" Rhinox yelled as he charged them with his horn down. Red Ranger stood by a wall and awaited Rhinox to rush him "Come and get me." Rhinox ran towards Red Ranger, but Green Ranger started toward Rhinox at the same time Yellow Ranger did and they crashed into each other. Bridge smacked his head. "This is going to take some time."

Bridge called for Syd and the two longtime friends prepared to attack Rhinox as one. Z and Kintora jumped up and started arguing. Heart followed Syd and Bridge. Bridge called for a plan with the Pink and Blue Rangers. "Anyone got an idea," the young leader asked. Heart thought a minute. "What about three separate attacks?"

Bridge looked to Syd and said, "What do you think, Pinky?" Syd nodded but added, "Right. Oh and Bridge I don't care if you are the leader, don't call me Pinky."

Kintora and Z continued arguing. Bridge sighed under his helmet and muttered. "The anger of a vindictive woman and I get 4, lucky me." He then joined Heart and Syd in a three way attack." Bridge starts the fun by attacking the savage beast in the back with massive amounts of fire from his Delta Blasters the monster screams in pain. Heart attacked from the side with her Delta baton in blaster mode, blasting away and charging him. Syd attacked from the other side in the same way as Heart though used her baton in sword mode and attacked close range.

Rhinox fell to the ground, his horn cut off. Bridge demorphed."I would say good job team, but you don't seem to comprehend the concept, and although it pains me to use my authority, Elizabeth Delgado and Kintora your behavior is horrendous. You two are both on probation, until I notice change in your behavior. You are Dismissed."

The hologram shut off… and Z stalked off. _I'm sorry Bridge, I've never worked as part of a team... after all you did to get me on too..._ Kintora walked away sadly.

Bridge looked around. Everyone was just staring at the young leader. "Did I go too hard on them?" Heart shook her head. "If that had been real we could have been killed." "I agree." Bridge walked out.

Michael Boom mostly known by his last name, walked over to Syd and Heart. "I've never seen Bridge like that. He is always so light hearted." Syd nodded… "I don't think he was meant to a leader. Authority weighs heavily on him..." Boom noticed Heart "I don't believe we have met have we?" Heart shook her head. "No. My name is Heart… and you are?"

Boom responds "I'm uh...Boom Ranger Tech Guy I got kicked out of the academy in the shortest time of the history of SPD but I got to stay on as the Tech guy." "Well that is good." Heart smiled. In the back ground, the computer turned on unnoticed.

Boom continued talking, "Your fighting skills are great. I personally suck at fighting. In the last few years though I had to first fight as the "Orange Ranger" against General Tomars/ Its a long story. And then I fought alongside the rest of SPD against the Troobians when they attacked the base."

Heart raised an eyebrow. "I never heard of an Orange Ranger." "Okay see, I never told my parents that I got kicked out of the Academy and they came to visit. Well I convinced Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd to act like I was the team leader but then General Tomars showed up and my parents kind of guilted me into going to the battle site. Then Jack and Sky got captured but we got them back eventually. The media really latched onto that story until Shadow ranger showed up at their doorsteps." Heart smiled. "Ahh." A-Squad appeared behind them.

Boom laughs. "Although according to the D-Squad cadets, I often spoke, to my proundest moment was when SPD was attacked by the Troobians as B-Squad fought A-Squad. Those turncoats! How could anyone betray SPD still astounds me, but anyway we were down and almost out. We suffered serious injuries and even Kat was looking to give up but not me! I rallied the troops and we held back the Troobian invasion with no casualties."

Charlie laughed cruelly. "You'll pay for that coward!" Boom looks up. "Did you guys hear that?" He saw the A-Squad and cowered behind Syd. Syd yelled in her comm.."Base BREAK IN! LEVEL 5 Emergency!" Heart and Syd morphed. Bridge showed up a minute later fully morphed and accompanied by RIC.

"We're not sure ourselves. But you will die this time." Meanwhile in the park, Kintora found Z. Z was on the bench replaying the scene in her head. "Two years and I have never seen Bridge like that. He was so angry, but it's that new girl's fault not mine; the way he flaunts over her though. I'm surprised she even got yelled at."

Kintora had heard Z. "Hey, Z can we talk?" Z blushed. "Uh how much of that did you hear?" "Just about all of it. It doesn't matter. Look, I've never worked with anyone before. I was either.. well following orders as a single unit or on the run. I'm not sure yet how to work as a team. I'm sorry."

Z responds "Hey no one said team work was easy. Everyone always saw SPD as an almost invincible solid unit. I swear what New Tech TV wouldn't have paid for some of the behind the scenes footage."

Kintora laughed. "I also haven't much experiance with relationships... my mother was taken from me when I was three and later died. My father.. well.. I have never had friends."

"My parents disappeared but I don't really rememeber them too well. I was put in Foster Home after Foster Home until I ran away and met Jack Landors, Red SPD Ranger before Commander Tate." Kintora turned away. "Danny Delgado..." She whispered.

"Did you say something" Z asked. "Um.. no." Kintora said. "So we seem to have a lot in common." "That remains to be seen. Anyway did Bridge show you around the base?" "Yeah somewhat... It was kinda of... buttery?" "Oh god… not you too?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I suppose you didn't hear about the incident. He was showing me the food replicator and replicated some buttered toast, when it malfunctioned and squirted butter everywhere."

"Strange but definitely not as weird as my first week remind me to tell you about it some time" Z said reminiscing.

Their SPD Morphers went off. "Delgado here. What's up." Tate literally yelled…"A-Squad broke out and they are attacking the others, get here now!" "We'll be right there." She turned to Kintora. "We Have To Go NOW!"

Back at SPD. Bridge yelled out in pain as the blue ranger (Beevor) and green ranger (Cliff) double team him while yellow (Ivan) and pink rangers (Rachael) viciously attack Syd with their weapons. Heart, the newest of the team was left to fight Charlie. Even with her inherited strength, she was quickly thrown across the room. Z and Kintora rushed into the room already morphed.

Now each of the rangers was matched one to one. Tate ran in with a Delta Saber to help. "Boom figure out how they escaped!" Boom was still trying to cowardly hide, when he responded. "Uh Yes, sir." Bridge yelled, "Rangers, Don't let them escape." Boom found the A-squad right where they should be.. "What the ... that's not possible.." Bridge yelled to Boom "What's wrong?"

"The A-Squad is right here, they haven't escaped!" Z yelled. "I'm clearly fighting them right now." Kintora thought to Bridge as she fliped away from Cliff, _Wasn't there an alien who was the master of disguise? And Grumm gave him the power to be more than one at once?_ Bridge yelled, "SLATE" at the top of his lungs.

Boom shook his head. "He's here too. What the ... The hologram computer is on... who turned it on?" Bridge responds "You were the last one to touch it, did you accidently hit it while you talked to Syd and Heart?"

"No, I swear I didn't…" He said turning it off. The images of the A-Squad flickered and came back as the Computer immediately came back on. Bridge now broke an awkward silence, "You know I could really go for some Toast right about now."

Charlie knocked him into the computer. Bridge stood up and grabbed his head "You know why do we even have holographic versions of A-Squad? That wasn't a smart idea?" Boom pulled the plug. A-squad vanished, but General Tomars appeared in their place.

Boom turns to Tomars "Hey I was just talking about you.""I know and now Orange Ranger You shall pay for your insolence!" Tate wondered. "Is he a hologram too?" "I see your little team has done some shifting of ranks."

Kintora... _Ain't that the guy that was trapped in the other dimension? _… _Affirmitive_… Bridge replied. _What he's doing here?_

"Boom! How did Tomars get here?" Bridge says. "I have no idea!" _I do. Who is responsible then? My dad… How could your father release Tomars? I assumed he was dead too. Nope… but he sure is an asshole... How could he get into SPD private network? ...Did I mention he's an ECIA asshole? Those people who had you held captive, I'm so sorry. - Oh don't bother. He raped my mother and proceeded to experiment on her child. Yep, real asshole._

_Why release Tomars though? Because you took me in… Duh. It was S.O.P a government organization should know that. S. O. P.? S. O. P.? __No. The fact you didn't give me back. And this an infiltrated government we are talking about._

Z yelled to Bridge, "Hey Boss Leader, Villian attacking! You can stare at your girlfriend later." "Sorry, I was passing on information, Z. Let's kick some butt." Kintora resolved to later ask what girlfriend meant. Bridge held out his morpher "We'll get you this time Tomars!" Tomars laughs "Fools you cannot defeat me for I have the backing of those far beyond your comprehension." "Yeah like assholes." _Bridge tell Z, I want to do a double team._

Bridge yelled, "Z, I want you to try working together with Kintora again."_ Dumbass, I could have done that. I meant mentally_. Z and Kintora prepared Bridge yelled, "Syd, Heart stand back and wait for my command."

Tomars said, "Uh oh," as Z and Kintora flipped and slashed him with their batons, dealing out a massive blow. "NOW!" Bridge yelled as he pulled out his dual blasters! Heart and Syd pulled out their SPD Batons in Blaster mode. Massive laser blasts congregated and attacked the villainous general who fell to the ground.

Z nodded to Kintora. Kintora stepped forth. "You are judged with multiple crimes, including ranger kidnapping, conspiracy and alliance with Grumm and so forth."

Sky walked over to the card and picked it up. "Good work Power Rangers you appear to be working well as a team thus far." He Continued, "It appears not all of Grumms forces have been detained. We must continue our mission of capturing the remainder of his fearsome gallery." The team saluted.


	4. Syd's Heart Pt 1

SPD: The Continuing Saga

Episode Four

Syd's Heart

Part 1

A warm afternoon in New Tech City was being enjoyed by all, including the SPD Power Rangers. The young team was enjoying a brief moment of peace as they prepared for an afternoon lunch in the park. Z had tacos, Kintora, weird alien food, Syd had Es Cargo, and Heart wasn't hungry.

Bridge was sitting peacefully under a tree eating his buttery toast. "We really need to get Sky to start coming with us again. I mean, he has never been very social, but he needs to get out of that office." Z smiled, "Well, he's the high and mighty Commander now." Bridge laughed. "Well at least Boom could get off work and come with us." Syd nodded. "Yeah Boom, even with your stinky fish." She laughed.

Boom nodded "I still need to learn how Tomars got into our system though. Not even highly secretive agencies should have been able to crack all the firewalls Kat set up. Its all my fault Tomars got in." Kintora shook her head. "Don't say that, Boom. They have assholes working for them." _Like my father._ A memory slipped through to Bridge of a man experimenting on young Kintora. Bridge stared at Kintora for a minute before turning to Boom. "That's enough for work, guys. Come on everyone, let's eat." Suddenly a black vortex opened up!

Everyone looked at Bridge who just yelled "Oh come on!" Two huge bulky creatures jumped out carrying chains. "Well I'll leave you to your fun. See ya guys" Boom ran off._ Uh oh. 12 feet tall. Carrying chains. Black Vortex. Battlized. That can only mean - not good ..._ Kintora thought.

"Come on guys! Let's get rid of these guys! SPD EMERGENCY!" Bridge said. They all morphed. And looked up. As the team struggled in battle, Bridge shouted "What are these things?"

Heart, Syd and Z didn't have an answer, nor did Sky or Boom. But Kintora did as her mind screamed in fear. "They are Brudions, the brutal Guards of the Doom Battle Dimension!" Bridge thought, _Well, what can stop them? _

_Only thing I know is getting two prisoners to drag back._ Bridge thought long and hard and jumped to attack, "I won't let you take my friends." The Brudion smacks him away as if he were a fly. The other Brudion slammed Heart into a pole and she demorphed. The chains appeared on her. Bridge yelled in pain, "Syd, you're closest, protect Heart!"

Syd ran for Heart, but the first Brudion slammed her into a wall and she demorphed. Chains appeared on her and the Brudions dragged her and Heart back through the black vortex. It closed behind them. Z and Kintora watched from broken helmets and bleeding faces. Bridge slammed his fist on the ground and began shouting.

Through the black vortex...

The surroundings became a large Greek styled coliseum with snarling grunting beasts tearing each other apart in the center. Aliens of all sorts were cheering in the stands. Syd and Heart were dragged along. The Brudions called out, "New meat! New meat!"

The girls wake up in pain, several hours later trapped in cages. "Ugh," said Heart. "Where are we?" Syd rubbed her head. "I don't know were sure not in New Tech City though unless they have gone through a large amount of reconstruction recently."

A male Cydone (think purple cyclyops) in the next cage over said, "Welcome to the Doom Battle Dimension. You battle one battle a day with your partner. Winners survive another day. Losers die. You win 30 years of battles, and you're released."

Syd turned to Heart then looked at the Cydone. "We're Power Rangers, we can't be locked up like this." The Cydone shook his head. "Here it doesn't matter if you're Ranger or Villian. Here it matters only if you are Gladiator, Guard or Audience." Syd looked at the ground. "If only Z was here or Jack." The Cydone spoke again, "My name is Zandorf. My friend to my right is Quantor."

Syd looked towards Heart. "Well I'm Sydney Drew, Pink SPD Ranger." "And I'm Kimnarra Sinai, Blue SPD Ranger, but call me Heart." "Sinai? As in Ambassador Trini Kwan-Sinai?" "You know her mom?" The young pink ranger asked. "Yes, Ambassador Kwan-Sinai helped our race to peace with ourselves and come into SPD. She's famous on our world."

"Wow that's cool so anyway who is in charge of this place?" Syd asked inquisitively. "No one knows." Quantor said. "They keep it a big secret." Syd turned to Heart. "What's with all the secrets? I mean Bridge and his little girl pal obviously are keeping secrets. Even from me and I've known Bridge since the academy. Doesn't anyone tell each other things anymore?"

The Brudion guard came by slinging slop for the daily meal. Syd looked at the food "Well good thing I already ate." Zandorf gestured toward the bowl. "Eat. You need your strength." Syd turned to Heart "You seem quiet." Heart nodded. "We might be here for a while." Syd turned back to Zandorf."How long have you been here?" "That depends." Heart raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what?" "Depends on whether you're asking how long we've been here, or how long we've been gone," answered Quantor.

Syd asked, "What's the difference?" Zandorf gave her a saddened look. "Time flows differently here in the Doom Battle Dimension, aka the DBD. Here, we've spent three years, but at home, it's only been three minutes."

Syd looked confused. "How does that even work?" "Don't ask me, but it does. Your team is still frozen in place. Our friends have barely moved. There won't be a rescue mission."

Syd looked around "Not much to look at around here is there" The Brudions came by and grabbed Syd and Heart. "It's time for your first battle, Fresh Meat!" "I hope our morphers work" Syd said. "What morhers?" The Brudions laughed.

Syd looked down and noticed that her clothes had been changed from the civilian outfit from the picnic into what more closely resembled that of an iron bikini. Heart seeing Syd's clothing change looked down at herself. She was wearing a full length chain mail dress, with splits at the hips, and chain mail pants and a belt around her waist.

"This is no fair I look like a call girl from a sleazy movie and you look like a proud warrior." Syd complained to her companion. "Well... I itch!" Heart said frantically scratching every part of her body in sheer misery. Syd dropped into her battle stance. "We don't have our morphers and I have no way to use my genetic power. Looks like we have to do this the old fashion way."

They were in a Battle Arena cage. Across from them were Aquitians who looked wary. Apparently it was their first battle too. The Brudians pointed to a table with old fashioned weapons. "Choose one." Syd saw the opponents and conversed with Heart "They're Aquitians without water. They will be at a weakened state, You know what we have to do."

Heart nodded. "They are at a disadvantage. So we will disadvantage ourselves as well. I say fight without weapons." Syd responded hesitantly. "We are fighting for our own survival. Do you think I feel right doing this? But we can't afford to lose."

"I understand perfectly. But Syd, you may not understand it now, but Honor today, Unexpected help tomorrow. It's something my mother taught me." "Sage words from one of Zordon's chosen you really can't go against those its like against the Ranger Code." Syd said.

The two Aquitians chose swords and resumed their positions. They looked astounded when Syd and Heart did not chose weapons. Then the female spoke. "I see you have honor for our weakened state. I, Princess Zora, daughter of King William, and Queen Cestria, and my bodyguard, Estro, thank you. If we lose, please take word and our love to our families if you shall ever get out."

Syd spoke. "We will give you an honorable fight on our oaths as Space Patrol Delta Power Rangers." "And we ask the same of you." Heart looked at them. The fight was brief. Zora and Estro had strong training but no experience and were too weakened to put up a good fight. They lay on the ground waiting for death. Heart said, "We won't kill them."

Syd said calmly. "Aquitians are a very proud race of people do you really think these Aquitians will accept our pity." The Brudion Ref said, "If you refuse your right you will be punished with pain." "It is not pity. It is Honor." "We understand. Killing is wrong." Zora said. Estro said, "We are stunned by your honor."

The Brudion Ref looked to Syd. "Your partner refuses her privilege. Do you agree?" "You gotta stick with your teammates" Syd said shunning the referee. "Very well." The Brudion ref took a massive ax from the sidelines and wacked off Zora and Estro's heads. The crowd cheered as Heart winced and closed her eyes. "Take them to the torture racks!"

"I have suffered more then you beasts can put us through I was captured by the emperor of the Troobian empire at one point" Syd said boldly. "That weakling? Mwahaahhahaha!" "Syd. We must be strong." There is no need mention what Syd and Heart went through. Just the most gruesome thing you can imagine for several hours and still be in working order. "Ugh." said Heart. "I never want to go through that again."

"Then we are going to need to kill our opponents from now on." Syd said, trying to hold back tears. "Syd, I said I never want to. But we are going to have to. Cause I saw something in there you're not going to like."

To be continued...

What did Heart see? You decide!


End file.
